


Voices

by siderealEncoder



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900's name is Kenneth, Connor;s grumpy, Explicit Language, Horny but not on main, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Music band AU, Singing Connor, Twincest, Twins RK1700, it's more likely than you think, relationships??
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealEncoder/pseuds/siderealEncoder
Summary: Music band AUСколько бы Коннор ни выпендривался, ругаясь, как старый дед, перед каждым их выходом в люди, в выступления он по частице вкладывал свою душу, и в конце концов зачастую утаскивать его со сцены приходилось силой.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 7





	Voices

Это была хреновая затея. Дерьмовая, так сказать, прямо как этот клоповник, как эта расшатанная сцена, сделанная из говна, палок и голого энтузиазма, как его жизнь и абсолютно все его выборы в ней. Образ, кстати, тоже был дерьмовый. Коннору не идёт быть дивой. Коннор смазывает неровную линию дешёвой чёрной помады на верхней губе и растирает пальцы, грязно темня кожу. Плевать, всем плевать. Ему тоже. Он стучит по задрипанному микрофону ровно трижды и морщится, глохнет от разнёсшегося по залу скрежета; кто-то возмущённо матерится. Какая тут техника? Дерьмовая.

— Выглядишь как влажная мечта всех четырнадцатилетних девочек-эмо, — тихо говорит голос из-за спины. 

— Как мило, Кеннет, ты только что обгадил сам себя, — незаинтересованно бросает Коннор, едва обернувшись в ответ. — Наша внешность идентична. 

— Никто не говорил, что я не разделяю восторг этих самых девочек, — Кеннет щурится. 

Коннор закатывает глаза. 

Долговязый ведущий гнусавым голосом долго, занудно сообщает жиденькой аудитории название их импровизированной группы: два брата-акробата и пойманный возле гаражей барабанщик, за несколько баксов согласившийся поотбивать в такт на пару песен; в его возраст никто не верил, но все закрывали на это глаза. Так вот, название, которое всё равно никто не запоминает, даже сами участники — у Коннора на руке смазанная надпись чужим фломастером, перекрытая толстыми плетёными браслетами, — наконец произнесли вслух, в ответ из зала донеслись несколько слишком медленных, чтобы быть искренними, хлопков. Возможно, на самом деле просто кто-то подавился, и хлопают не им, а по спине несчастной жертвы дешёвых закусок.

Потемневшие от времени доски хлипко прогибаются и скрипят под ребристой подошвой тяжёлых армейских ботинок, и Кеннет чуть было не запнулся о брошенный под ноги провод, ведущий к неаккуратно приставленной к усилителю гитаре — единственное, в качестве чего можно не сомневаться, ведь на покупку баса, блестящего от слоя лака, Кеннет откладывал долго и старательно, а потому теперь с праведным гневом в глазах смотрел в спину уходящему прочь ведущему, который, возвращаясь к подмосткам, посмел задеть ногой его детище. Потёртый ремень в привычном движении опоясал его плечо, второй кожей вплетаясь между лопаток, пока корпус гитары увесисто ложится в ладони. Коннор старательно делает вид, что не наблюдает за этим небольшим ритуалом уже в тысячный раз, прекрасно зная, что Кеннет всё видит, но давным-давно уже не комментирует. 

— Мы не отнимем у вас много драгоценного времени, — Коннор проговаривает приевшийся шаблон. — Но надеемся забрать всё ваше внимание. 

Он привык к тому, что в местах, где им везёт выступать, выгрызая себе место среди такой же безызвестной молодёжи, всем на самом деле глубоко срать на то, что происходит на сцене, и большинство воспринимает выступления скорее как фоновый шум, нежели как что-то, к чему стоит прислушаться, поэтому Коннор после первых раз пяти уже перестал пытаться высматривать реакцию на собственные слова или как-то с ними же экспериментировать. 

За его спиной по сигналу, поданному в виде лёгкого кивка, палочки ударились друг о друга ровно трижды, прежде чем начать отбивать в такт пальцам Кеннета, забегавшим по струнам вдоль и поперёк, извлекающим тягучую, приглушённую мелодию. Ноты у них были в единственном экземпляре — занюханные, на смятых от грубого обращения листах, и те постоянно выдавались в незнакомые руки, чтобы хоть как-то сориентироваться в выступлениях на разок, а не угадывать ритм. Коннор не помнил их имени, Кеннет не помнил их лиц. Но листы помнили их руки, помнили падения на пол при нервной попытке открыть следующую страницу, помнили импровизацию и сощуренные донельзя глаза в попытках разглядеть резкий росчерк вручную прописанных партий. 

Коннор выдохнул медленно и долго, прикрыл глаза, ощущая кожей лёгкое касание собственных ресниц, расслабился весь, обняв ладонями холодную микрофонную стойку. И запел. Тоскливо подхватил первые ноты, завыл их с надрывом, почти касаясь губами перфорированной крышки, и раскатился по всему помещению чуть смазанными дикцией словами. Разговоры на фоне смиренно поутихли, первая пара глаз, наконец, устремилась в сторону смутно освещённого участка в кабаке, заинтересованно уставившись на силуэты вдалеке. К ним чуть погодя присоединилась вторая, третья, четвёртая... 

Коннор распелся где-то на пятнадцатой минуте, влился в процесс с головой, игнорируя весь мир вокруг себя и концентрируясь исключительно на звуках, с лёгкой хриптоцой рвущихся из его горла. Было душно, в воздухе пахло перегаром, дешёвым табаком и густой дурью, повисшей нитью белёсого дыма. Едва заметная капля пота скатилась вниз по выстриженному виску, очертила край челюсти и слетела с резко вздёрнутого подбородка; сколько бы Коннор ни выпендривался, ругаясь, как старый дед, перед каждым их выходом в люди, в выступления он по частице вкладывал свою душу, и в конце концов зачастую утаскивать его со сцены приходилось силой: если кончались песни, он придумывал на ходу, а если не придумывалось, то просто шёл по второму кругу, зачастую даже без сопровождения в виде закатывающего глаза Кеннета. Тот стал подбивать хозяев заманивать Коннора якобы бесплатной выпивкой за потрясно проведённое время, пока пара зелёных купюр хрустели, сминаясь, у них в задних карманах неглаженных брюк. 

Песня текучими янтарными отблесками разливалась по картонным стенам, и голос Коннора сорвался на ноте повыше, когда к его спине, не подавая до этого никаких знаков своего присутствия, прижалась спина чужая, а на плечо на пару недолгих и так же бесконечных тогда секунд прислонился затылок. И на губах Кеннета играла дразнящая полуулыбка, пока Коннор свои губы капризно поджимал, дожидаясь момента, когда он сможет продолжить петь. И при этом старательно изображал, что эта пауза была эдаким художественным приёмом, призванным производить впечатление некой открытой концовки культовых сериалов, оставляющей зрителей в лёгкой степени замешательства. Они ещё какое-то время стояли так, тесно прижавшись друг к другу в порыве, покачивались мерно и в унисон, склоняясь из стороны в сторону с негласной договорённостью, и было в этом что-то успокаивающее, что-то, что привело к тому, что им присвистнули, гаркнули из холодного мрака уходящих в глубину помещения столов, и несколько фигур, подхватив настроение, расшевелились, повставали с нагретых и насиженных мест, сплетаясь по двое, по трое, чтобы закружиться по замызганному чёрт знает чем полу в начищенных до скрипучего блеска туфлях и потёртых жизнью ботинках. 

Кеннет задумчиво повёл плечом, обернулся, цепляя взглядом рельеф проступающих позвонков на чужом загривке, и глухо хмыкнул себе под нос, увязая в сомнительных мыслях на долгие несколько секунд, пока кончики его пальцев почти механически перебирали натянутые струны. Они запели вдвоём, когда Кеннет сделал пару небольших шагов, склоняясь ниже к стойке и почти целуя костяшки оплетающих её пальцев, подхватил нижнюю ноту с лёгкой хриптоцой в голосе и вытянул до невозможности долго, давая Коннору возможность вдоволь поиграться где-то на верхах.

Когда всё закончилось, они обнаружили себя в мелкой гримёрке — растрёпанные, взмокшие и целующиеся, как одуревшие, словно в последний раз. И точно не в первый. На Конноре была дурацкая чёрная майка с широкими лямками и аляпистым принтом, что взрывался ядовитыми цветами наперебой с ордой неприемлемых в приличном обществе слов. Эту майку Кеннет дёрнул вверх из его штанов усердно и отчаянно, забирался огрубевшими пальцами под ворот, расцарапывая ключицы одним резким движением, и Коннор зашипел, зашёлся, впечатываясь затылком в ободранные обои на стене.

— Мы не будем трахаться в этом притоне, — сказал он, хлопнув по чужой руке и (не очень активно) препятствуя процессу собственного раздевания.

А Кеннет жался, тёрся о него просяще и жадно, недовольно, почти обиженно рыкнув, когда чужие ладони толкнули его в грудь, отцепляя от себя.

— В местах и похуже бывали, а ты не жаловался, — выдохнул он чуть позже, дёрнув уголок рта вверх.

— Никогда не поздно начать.

Время лениво клонило стрелки настенных часов.

**Author's Note:**

> Я не писал примерно сто лет, так что please don't judge me.


End file.
